


Triple Focus

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Crack, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Vulcan Kisses, Vulcan Mind Melds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: Feelsy, cracky, PWP threesome fic?? They’re each gonna get a turn in the middle.Idk lol. Enjoy the hot weird crack.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B’Elanna Torres/Vorik
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	1. Tom

“So,” said Tom cheerfully. “Birthday sex?”

B’Elanna looked up from a padd. Vorik raised an eyebrow. 

They were all three hanging out in Tom’s quarters at the moment, which had become their default gathering spot after a very confusing week during which they’d _kind_ of all accidentally gotten married to each other and had ended up just sort of rolling with it. Tom couldn’t say he minded; he’d had more threesomes in the last month than in his entire life before that. Which was to say one. 

Ok, the logistics WERE a little complicated with three bodies to coordinate, but still. Good times. 

“With whom?” asked Vorik. 

“All of us,” said Tom. “I mean, not that one on one isn’t fun, but hey! It’s a special occasion, right? Surely we can use that as an excuse for a threesome.”

“Oh?” said B’Elanna, setting her padd aside and folding her arms. “What did you have in mind?”

“Uh,” said Tom, suddenly blanking on every fantasy he’d ever had. “...sex?”

“As I believe you would be considered the ‘guest of honor’, so to speak, it would be entirely logical for you to lay out your ideal requests for our perusal.”

“Right,” said Tom sheepishly. “I…uh…hadn’t gotten past wanting to be the ham in the sandwich.”

Vorik raised his eyebrow. “Does this imply a desire to be penetrated, or do I misunderstand yet another opaque euphemism?”

“No, it doesn’t—wait. I mean. It _doesn’t_ , but is that an offer?”

B’Elanna reacted more visibly than Vorik did. Which, yes, Vulcan, but still.

“I….” Tom colored a nice shade of rose. “...was that…”

“Why would I be interested in that?” said B’Elanna aggressively to ineffectively cover her interest 

Tom looked helplessly at Vorik. 

“I do not believe that he stated that you were.”

B’Elanna looked faintly panicked. 

“SO ANYWAY,” said Tom. “I…uh…guess penetration is officially on the table then? I mean. I guess I have a pinch of virginity left to divest myself of after all.”

“Not sure what you need me for, then”, said B’Elanna, with the kind of affected annoyance she favored when actual emotions were definitely not gonna be coming out of her. 

Tom raised his eyebrows. “I mean…I can think of a _few_ things I’d like you to do to me.”

“....like _what.”_

Tom swallowed. “Well...since it _is_ my birthday...maybe be gentle with me?” He made a face like a wounded puppy. “You know, roses and candles and massage oil…”

“...while Vorik introduces you to the pleasures of anal?”

“Uh…” said Tom. “Yes?” He considered for a second. “Wait, shit, _yes_ . That sounds like the best birthday _ever.”_

—

In the end, being a little short on replicator credits, they went with a little rose-scented massage oil and Vorik’s meditation lamp for mood lighting. 

Tom lay on the bed, _thoroughly_ enjoying himself. 

They hadn’t approached the planned ‘happy ending” yet—they were still very much in the happy middle. 

B’Elanna was currently working on his pecs up to his shoulders, while Vorik was at his hips.

Tom sighed deeply and smiled. 

“Were you still interested in experiencing penetration?” asked Vorik. 

“God yeah,” said Tom from somewhere away on cloud nine. “I didn’t get all prepped for nothing.”

He didn’t really need to see Vorik’s raised eyebrow to see Vorik’s raised eyebrow. 

“Very well.”

All four hands pulled away for a moment, leaving Tom WAY sadder than he should have been. 

But then some extra pillows were being propped beneath his knees to angle his hips up and he grinned at the ceiling. 

You’re gonna need more lube than that,” B’Elanna was saying. 

“...will I?”

“Trust me. Just. Take my word on this one, okay?”

“Very well.”

Tom wiggled his hips down a little. “You two lovebirds gonna chit-chat all night?” he complained. 

The bed shifted under him, first at his feet and then at his head. 

“Are you prepared?”

Tom tried to ignore the burning in his face. “God, one of us _really_ needs to teach you how dirty talk works,” he said, “but yeah. Yeah I am.”

 _He_ was; but, apparently, his butthole had other ideas. 

“Ahh!” said Tom as a finger covered in slightly-chilly lube touched him.

B’Elanna snorted. “You’re not supposed to clench,” she said. 

“While it is an unfamiliar sensation, you may find it pleasant if you allow yourself to relax.”

“Relax? I am relaxed. I’ve never been more relaAAAAH—”

B’Elanna settled with his shoulders between her knees and began gently massaging again. “Right,” she said. “We both _totally_ believe you.”

“Well you _should_ ,” said Tom stubbornly, as the finger retreated and came back even slicker than before. “I’m having the time of my life here.”

B’Elanna snorted until she was outright laughing. “Oh, _that_ I don’t doubt,” she said. “But you’re gonna have _so_ much more fun once it’s inside.”

Tom’s head lolled back just a bit at the _fun_ B’Elanna was promising. A shiver ran from somewhere behind his balls up to the base of his skull. 

And it passed up past his head, he relaxed...just enough for Vorik’s finger to slip inside. 

“OHGODOHGODOHGOD—”

“You’re clenching again,” said B’Elanna, deadpan. 

“Yes,” said Vorik, sounding weirdly breathless himself. “You are.”

Tom twitched, and then took a deep breath and realized he was getting….sort of… _used_ to the sensation. 

“Ok,” gasped Tom. “Ok. I got this.”

“Oh, I very much doubt that,” said B’Elanna. “I gave Vorik some pointers while you were in the shower.”

In response, Vorik’s finger twisted slightly and began exploring with graceful precision. 

“What do you mean?” said Tom. “I mean, ok, this is kinda nice, buttTTTTOHGOD—!!”

“Yep,” said B’Elanna in satisfaction. “I think he found it.”

“It certainly seems that I did,” said Vorik, from Tom’s other end.

Tom, meanwhile, was seeing stars. And his penis was reaching for them. 

“WHY DOES THIS FEEL GOOD!”

“If you would like,” said Vorik, “I can provide details on human sexual anatomy that I have researched in my—”

“You can show me diagrams later just PLEASE DON’T STOP OKAY!”

“I can certainly attempt to follow your request.”

“I hope you know I’m gonna be saving up my replicator credits for a strap-on.”

“Oh,” gasped Tom. “I...I’m uh, I guess I could be down foraAAAAA.”

He twitched and almost came, but B’Elanna dug her fingernails into him and broke the moment. 

“AuughhhWHY!!”

“It’s your birthday,” said B’Elanna calmly. “Do you _really_ want this to end so soon?”

“Should I avoid direct stimulation for a time?” said Vorik. 

“No,” said Tom. 

“Yes,” said B’Elanna. 

Tom tilted his head far back enough to lock her in a glare. 

“....fine,” said Tom, losing the staring contest. “Whatever you say.”

“Very well,” said Vorik, and began gently massaging everywhere EXCEPT that one spot that Tom knew would end him.

“Why are you like this,” he begged, fully aware that he’d missed the part where begging was supposed to include some kind of request.

“No,” said B’Elanna, answering exactly what he hadn’t begged, and bent forward to run a single finger down his entirely too erect erection. 

“OH,” he yelped, and _definitely_ accidentally clenched around Vorik’s finger. 

Except Vorik _also_ yelped, and that was right about when Tom remembered those super sensitive Vulcan fingers. 

“Oh shit,” he said. “Is this...uh….some kind of backwards handjob for you?”

“....you object?”

“I MEAN NO. I JUST DIDN’T PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER. HAVE FUN IN MY BUTT.”

“Oh, I’m _sure_ he will,” said B’Elanna. “But you know…if you can get yourself to relax again, I’ll bet he’ll give you _another_ finger.”

Both men froze. 

“Oh,” said Tom. “Uh. I...you’re gonna have to leave my dick alone.”

B’Elanna smirked, but pulled her hands back up to his core. She resumed the gentle massaging motions, but used enough pressure that it was relaxing instead of titillating. 

“Ok,” said Tom. “Ok ok. I know how to relax. This is fine.” Then he remembered what he was relaxing for. Unfortunately, the anticipation made him clench. “...dammit.”

“Vorik, you’ve got a free hand,” said B’Elanna. 

“So I do.”

He used it to mimic B’Elanna’s motions, using semi-firm pressure to stroke Tom’s thigh. 

Slowly, Tom actually did relax. 

As he did, Vorik began moving his finger very slowly, just in and out, getting Tom used to the sensation. After a little bit of that, he gave up stroking Tom’s thigh in favor of dabbing more lube around his moving finger. Well, it was really too much to be ‘dabbing’, but Tom didn’t think ‘glopping’ was a particularly sexy word. 

He also started running his middle finger around the outside while the index was still moving in and out. 

“I hope your fingernails aren’t too sharp,” joked Tom. 

“Your sphincter is safe with me.”

Tom gave a shout of laughter that everyone in the section could probably hear, and then had to struggle for breath and wipe the tears out of his eyes. 

“I can’t decide if you’re the worst possible person at dirty talk, or somehow the best.”

Vorik raised an eyebrow. “While I fail to understand what could be construed as ‘dirty’ about my statement of fact, it does seem to have indirectly induced sufficient relaxation.”

Before the end of his sentence, he had slipped the second finger inside. 

“What do yoooOHHH I SEE,” said Tom, who was in fact seeing those stars again. And not out the window. 

“Indeed.”

Two fingers provided a greater range of possible sensations...which seemed to be true for Vorik as well, judging by the ever so slight changes in breathing that Tom was _pretty_ sure were his Vulcan equivalent of open moans. 

“Oh come on,” Tom begged. “Whatever that spot is, can you just—”

“You sure about that?” interrupted B’Elanna. “Because...yeah, clearly he’s got you on the edge with his fingers, but…” She licked her lips. “If you can hold off a while, I’ll bet he’ll fuck you.”

Tom’s face froze. “I...uh...like…with his dick?”

“While I had only anticipated manual stimulation, I am also not opposed to attempting phallic penetration.”

“...ok, you know, I might be developing a taste for Vulcan dirty talk after all.”

“Shall I attempt to insert an additional finger?”

“Uh...I...go for it.”

Vorik removed his fingers. 

Tom squirmed. “Hey! That is the _opposite_ of what we said!”

“I believe you will find the experience more gratifying with the application of sufficient amounts of lubricant.”

Vorik then proceeded to apply what felt like the volume of the captain’s daily coffee intake to Tom’s sad empty butthole. 

“Hurry _up,_ will you?!”

“Very well.”

True to his word, Vorik returned his fingers...all three at once. 

There was so much lube that by the time Tom had a chance to react, they were already solidly inside him. 

His mouth opened for a sound, but apparently his vocal cords were on strike. 

“Mmm-hmm,” B’Elanna almost purred. “Thought so.”

“His body language _does_ seem _remarkably_ enthusiastic.”

Tom _finally_ found his voice. “I think we’re gonna need to set up a nonverbal safeword,” he grumbled breathlessly. “Because _god_ you make it hard to talk.”

“Would you prefer that I cease my current activities?”

“NO. GOD NO. DON’T STOP. THAT WAS PURELY THEORETICAL.”

“I see.”

Vorik slipped his fingers slightly further in. 

Tom’s soul slipped away to hover slightly above his body. 

Vorik glanced at B’Elanna rather than at him. “Do you believe he will require additional fingers, or—”

B’Elanna snort-laughed. “Don’t flatter yourself _too_ much.”

“I’m _sure_ I don’t know what you mean,” said Vorik without breaking the rhythm of his fingers. 

B’Elanna snorted, and then shifted closer to Tom’s head. “Here,” she said. “I’ll hold his knees.”

Tom froze and his breath got lost on the way to his lungs. 

“...is that an objection?” asked B’Elanna. 

“God,” Tom somehow managed to choke. “Not—no, it’s—”

He did his best to lift up his knees while he tried to remember how to make words happen. 

“It’s just that hottest thing I’ve ever imagined, that’s all.”

B’Elanna smirked down at him, and then grabbed his knees and held him open. 

Vorik used his free hand to adjust Tom’s hips, dipped his fingers just the slightest bit deeper, and then pulled his hand away. 

Tom grabbed the sheets to hold on for dear life. 

After spending a moment adding yet _more_ lube, Vorik disappeared for a moment and then came back into view sans pants. 

“Get that green thing in me _right now,”_ said Tom, sounding like he was being strangled. 

“If you insist.”

“YES. I DO. I ABSOLUTELY INS—”

Before he could finish, Vorik _gracefully_ slid his hips forward and Tom was pretty sure he died. 

B’Elanna’s hands held him wide open. Vorik’s dick was inside him. Tom was _definitely_ about to pass out. 

And then Vorik decided to _thrust,_ and that green Vulcan dick hit that _spot_ , and hey maybe it would have been fun to hold off just a little longer but that was _very much_ not happening. 

With a gurgle of hotness, Tom did his level best to hit the ceiling with jizz. 

He apparently also clenched hard enough to convince Vorik to fill his insides with whatever color Vulcans jizzed. 

It was some time before he could convince his muscles to do anything but twitch—and when he finally did, it was to pull a couple of gasping breaths into his aching lungs. 

“Well,” he coughed. “ _That_ was a birthday to remember.”


	2. Vorik

“What is a ‘manicure’?”

Vorik was mostly confused, but when Tom started growing a slow grin, he became somewhat _concerned_. 

“Just...something you might enjoy…”

“I am not certain I wish to agree to anything I do not understand.”

“Don’t you _trust_ me?”

“...no.”

From over to the side, B’Elanna snort-laughed. “I hate to say it, but...yeah, that’s _logical_.”

Tom did not seem remotely offended. In fact, he was grinning. “Fine, fine. It involves caring for your fingernails. Trimming, smoothing, painting a nice color…maybe a hand massage….”

The surface of Vorik’s facial skin increased in temperature approximately one tenth of a degree Celsius. Or Kelvin. It was the same difference, if not the same endpoint. 

Point was, the idea induced an almost uncomfortable level of arousal. 

“I think he might be into it,” said B’Elanna, deadpan. 

“Yeah, I think the tips of his ears are green.”

“What color polish should I replicate?”

“Green. Definitely Vulcan-blood-green.”

“On it.”

“I do not believe I verbalized my consent,” said Vorik. 

“Well?” said Tom. “Do you?”

“...yes.”

—

The hot towels were a nice touch. The steam that rose from them was somewhat steadying. 

Tom was currently at his left hand, and B’Elanna at his right. Both were carefully painting his nails, with polish that was not _only_ the exact shade of his blood, but also filled with glitter. Unlike his blood. 

“There,” said B’Elanna, sitting back in satisfaction. 

“Almost right behind you,” said Tom through his focus. 

Vorik swallowed as B’Elanna regarded him carefully. Hawkishly. Hungrily?

“So, Vulcan fingers.”

“I do possess those, yes.”

“You showed _Tom_ how those finger-kisses work. And, well, alternate methods of... _stimulation_. But I’m curious—is this a physical erogenous zone thing, or is it a touch-telepath thing?”

Vorik’s stomach sank into his boots, but a different portion of his anatomy was _definitely_ considering rising enough to counteract it. 

“There are aspects of both.”

“I see. So... _this_ might be nice—”

She ran her fingers down the back of Vorik’s, and he suppressed a shiver. 

“—but _this_ might be better.”

She repeated the motion, but this time actively projected her own arousal. 

He tried to suppress it. He really did. But the shiver became a spasm and he jerked almost away. 

“Looks like I finished just in time,” said Tom, looking up in satisfaction. 

B’Elanna smirked at him. “Think sexy thoughts at his hands.”

—

“Are you certain you would not rather engage in more traditional sexual roles for your species?”

It was a last ditch attempt at escaping the thing he wanted so much. 

“Why hubby,” said Tom with a grin. “Today is your day. I mean, we could lay off the finger-humping, but…”

He ran his fingers down Vorik’s palm with sexual thoughts at the forefront of his mind. 

If Vorik was given to profanity, he would have sworn. 

“Yep,” said B’Elanna from his other side. “He’s _really_ into this.”

“I believe I _did_ mention—” 

B’Elanna projected her sensations and Vorik bit his tongue. 

“—that I—as a Vulcan—am prone to...appreciating…”

“It’s just that I don’t _believe_ you,” said B’Elanna. “You’re gonna have to prove it.”

She was absolutely lying. That much was clear by the will with which she forced her sensations though his shields. 

He was Vulcan. He was in control. He was—

At the same time, BOTH of them drew their fingers down his hands and he came undone. 

“Ooh,” said Tom, sounding pleased. “Your dick is blushing green.”

“Is there a color you would prefer,” gasped Vorik. 

“....can you _change_ it?”

“No.”

“Then no. I’ll just... _appreciate_ it.” 

“Careful,” said B’Elanna. “If you _appreciate_ it too hard you’ll end the fun.”

“Good point,” said Tom. 

Vorik twitched. “I would not _object_ if you—”

“No,” said B’Elanna. 

“God,” Tom teased her. “We guys are _really_ gonna have to step up when it’s your turn.”

“I’d like to see you try,” she muttered. 

“We shall make an attempt,” gasped Vorik. 

“But YOU,” said B’Elanna furiously, “are NOT going to ESCAPE by making this about me. Oh no. No you are not.”

Despite her apparent annoyance, she gentled her strokes against his hand to the softness of a thought, and projected a series of sensations that would have made Vorik’s knees give out had he been standing. 

“ _Shit_ ,” said Tom softly. “I uh...I _got_ some of that.”

“I apologize...for the...inadvertent...proJECTION—”

B’Elanna almost got him that time. 

“I uh. Wanna try some _advertent_ projection?”

Vorik opened his eyes vaguely wondering at what point he had closed them. “I...could?”

“...so do it?” said B’Elanna. 

Vorik closed his eyes. 

The telepathic points in the hands weren’t as strong as those in the face, but for the purposes of conveying... _physical sensations_...they were more than enough. 

He opened himself to their mental presence. 

Tom was bright on the surface, with something dense hidden beneath. B’Elanna kept her darkness on the surface and hid her brilliant color. 

The forces bled and merged together and all at once he was the focal point of _everything_. 

Tom was hard and ready to burst. B’Elanna was wet and aching for the moment that would send her over the cliff. 

Vorik was somehow _both_ , and that was before his mind remembered his body. 

If he moaned, he _definitely_ wasn’t admitting to it. 

And then both of them were stroking him again, and everything was unbearably intense, and they were both so _aroused_ , and—

He ejaculated without the slightest contact with his sexual organs. 

B’Elanna, somehow, twitched and gasped too, and her orgasm rippled through all three of them behind his. 

“ _Dammit_ ,” choked Tom. “So close. Still! I’m not exactly gonna have trouble rubbing one out with _that_ on my mind.”

—

Tuvok had _no_ business being in engineering the next day, so it was absolutely on him that he saw Vorik’s fingernails. 

Vorik regarded him regally, with careful poise as he posed his fingers on the keypad. 

“Can I help you, lieutenant?”

“...no, ensign. Carry on.”

Vorik turned away and allowed himself the _slightest_ of smiles at his own hands. 


End file.
